West Coast Divergent
by jeaniesimply
Summary: This is the story of Divergence on the West Coast. Tris and Four will not be in this. All new characters and situations because I thought... what about the West? Can love survive a serum made to make you forget? *** STARTING A REWRITE - MAY 2018 ***
1. Overview

I do not own Divergent or the trilogy. Just playing in Veronica's world. This is just a story of the Divergent in the West Coast during the same time as the events in the movies/books.

Years being separated and being forced to fight each other, can two people reconnect to save them and those they were sworn to protect? This story will follow two main people, Madison Welch and Jake Ashton.

I am not a professional writer so don't expect a masterpiece. I jump around because explaining things bores me sometimes! I'll be rereading often and updating! Hoping to upload a new Chapter every Wednesday!

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

A tightening was in his chest. He was running hard to the turned over Jeep, his lungs begging for air but he pushed harder to get there. The left side of his face was numb, and his shirt was heavy, he was bleeding but didn't care. He needed to get to _her_.

The wind picked up and the thumping of a helicopter was in his head, but he didn't care, his eyes were fixed on that jeep, he was going to get there. He could barely see as the helicopter landed very close to him, he suddenly felt two sets of hands on his arms. His fists clenched and he went after the two men holding him. As he turned to face them, they were wearing masks and wearing red. _Raiders_.

He shouted a name toward the turned over Jeep. But couldn't hear himself.

A dark figure of a slender woman climbed out of the Jeep and he was feeling a small bit of relief as his chest tightened. He fought to get to her as she was in a fight with two men in red as well. The helicopter defiantly landed close to them because the dust was almost unbearable. He was tackled to the ground by someone heavy. His head smacked against the ground making his eyes go blurry and his head got heavy. He was lifted into the helicopter and held down and watched as this woman was being dragged into the helicopter.

"NO!" He shouted as she was loaded into the same helicopter.

As they began to take off, the two of them fought off this mass of men in red camo. He wasn't sure how high they were but fought to his feet. They slapped a cuff on her right wrist. He couldn't see her face but was so scared of what these men had planned for her. With a burst of energy he kicked her in the chest knocking her and one of the men in red out of the helicopter. He prayed they weren't too far up and that she survived the fall. He was forced back onto his face on the floor of the helicopter.

Bullets began striking the hard surface outside if the helicopter.

"Should we turn back?" Someone yelled.

"No. They are massing on the area, we don't want to give them a helicopter."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jake growled through his gritted teeth.

"You'll pay for us losing her." A garbled voice growled.

He felt a hand grab the back of his head and smashed it into the bottom of the helicopter... darkness...

Jake gasped awake almost jumping out of his bed. He grabbed his head, it aching as if this really happened. He was trying to catch his breath and began hacking.

"Baby?" A meek voice whispered after he regained control of his breath.

Jake spun looking in the eyes of a thin naked red head.

"Oh.. sorry. I forgot someone was here." He stood grabbing a pair of shorts.

He had already forgotten her name and wanted to leave that situation. He walked out into his living room and onto his balcony to look over the city of New Portland.

The sun was coming up. Why was he having these dreams? They are so vivid as if he had really lived them. Since being told by his father that he would be moving back down to the Southwest, he has been having these dreams. He's been in New Portland for 6 years and had never had a dream like this before.

 **... Two Weeks Later ...**

Jake was walking around the compound just watching life go on around him. He was happy to be leaving but a part of him would miss New Portland. Since he cannot remember anything before getting rescued, New Portland felt like home.

"Commander!" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Commander." He answered back.

"What's up, pussy?" Chris laughed.

Chris and Jake became fast friends when he moved up to New Portland to help them with the resistance that has started up there. Together he and Chris developed a strategy to squash the resistance in the area and they regained the control. Together they walked in silence for about 10 seconds.

"I'm taking in the sights for the last time. I had a good time here."

"It got better when you showed up. I'm ready for a change in pace."

"Apparently a significant change."

"Yea. The reports out of Arizona are pretty bad. The resistance down there is significantly worse than it was here." Chris handed Jake a tablet.

Jake scanned through it while they walked.

"How is it, this one woman is causing so much trouble but we cannot get any shots of her face in any feed in the area?" He sighed.

"My assumption?" Chris smiled. "She's hideously ugly and is a citizen of The Community and has to hide her Robin Hood type activities. She'd be hanged if she were ever identified."

"Maybe." He focused on a blurry image of a woman.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked abruptly.

"Nothing."

"Dreams again?"

Jake looked up and met eyes with him for a moment and sighed loudly.

"Doesn't matter." He sighed.

"It does. Maybe you're remembering back before you came here."

"It's impossible. I don't remember anything aside from waking up and my dad was there... telling me I was coming to Portland. In these dreams there is a woman."\

"Singular?"

"Yes." Jake laughed. "Maybe I used to be a one woman man."

"Doubtful. I haven't seen you with one woman longer than a night." Chris made a lewd gesture with his hand and crotch.

"Keeping my options open. There are a lot of beautiful women here."

"Were... we're leaving remember."

The two men walked into their favorite bar and sat down. Jake held up 2 fingers to his normal bartender who acknowledged him with a nod.

"Let's walk through this." Chris unbuttoned his uniform jacket and shirt. "This mega resistance chick almost kills you. Slaughters your entire team and you're having dreams about it."

"Don't forget injects me with some weird ... chemical something."

"I forgot about that. So now you're getting a shot every week to stop this nasty shit from killing you but you hack you lungs out sometimes spitting up blood... our doctors can't find a cure."

"Okay. Okay." Jake didn't want to think about that.

The bartender put two bottled beers in front of them. They both take long swigs of the beer.

"Admit it. You're partly excited to face her again."

"I'm..." Jake took another gulp downing the beer and held it up for another. "Interested. I'm stronger and better now. But what haunts me... every time in these dreams I'm getting attacked by a group of Alphas. In the dream I'm calling them "Raiders"."

"Raiders? That is a pretty accurate representation of them. They do raid." Chris finished his beer.

"I'm always worried about this woman."

"What woman?"

"I don't know. Just a woman." Jake sighed.

"Well... if you're wanting to get a piece of ass tonight. Stop that gay shit right now." Chris chuckled.

It was their last few days in New Portland and they were looking to make it an epic going away celebration.


	3. Chapter 2

Takes place a 3 years after Jake arrives.

 **... Location : Unknown City ...**

The Raiders were chasing two masked women through the streets of abandoned and war torn Phoenix. The women were on their feet and the Raiders were in their jeeps so capture was inevitable. The Raiders have strict instructions not to kill anyone anymore because the President wants all prisoners brought to a massive warehouse for testing but it didnt stop them from hurting people badly and taking terrible liberties with women they find.

The two women jumped a fence and fell to their knees, exhausted from the running. They looked up as the jeeps came to a halt in front of them.

"Well, well, well." One of the Raiders stepped out of one of the jeeps. "Looks like we're going to have fun tonight boys." He sneered.

Three other men exited the same jeep as the man was talking. The second jeep had four other men in it as well who stepped out.

"P-please don't hurt us!" The blonde girl held up her hands.

Four of the men walked to the women and that is when they attacked. The two women quickly knocked the men out and smiled. Before the other men realized what was happening, they were all shot with tranquilizers by two other masked women scaling the building close to the group.

"You know, Madison," The blonde held her finger to her ear. "...you didn't have to wait that long... I was a little worried."

Madison unhooked her harness, her eyes squinted as if she was smiling under her mask. Tiffany got her harness off and also had squinty eyes.

Tiffany took off her backpack and stood holding her small computer. She walked to one of the Raider jeeps and sat inside plugging into their computers.

"I had to let them think they had the upper hand." Madison winked.

"Bitch." Olivia smiled.

"No shit!" Maria chuckled.

Commander Paulsin, the man who was doing all the talking, was gasping for breath trying to reach his handgun but none of his limbs were working. Madison walked up and kicked it away while pulling out a butterfly knife with an impressive flip.

"So..." She smiled holding the knife to his groin. "...I assume you know who I am?"

"M-Madison Welch." He growled through his teeth. "Take off that mask, you coward."

"I assume you've realized that I shot you specifically with a numbing agent. Something fun your boss developed. Now... You're going to tell me what I want to know or I will make you wish I had killed you."

"I'm not going to tell you shit, bitch."

"We're starting our relationship out on a bad foot." She smiled before stabbing him in the shoulder. He howled in pain and she leaned in. "I need some information and you are going to give it to me."

"F-Fuck you..." He whimpered in pain.

"Language." She warned as if she were his mother.

 **... Location : Eden Outskirts ...**

A week after Madison and her team's small confrontation with the Raiders everything was back to normal, like always.

Olivia Warner was the first person Madison rescued. Madison was in her darkest hour and She left the comforts of Eden in search of any answer she could find. She let herself get captured and taken to a camp that housed soon to be executed prisoners. She didn't care to live anymore and put herself in terrible positions. She escaped and just before she was going to leave the prison, after setting most the prisoners free, she found Olivia almost beaten and raped to death. Something snapped in Madison when she found Olivia like that. She released Olivia and went through that entire prison, leaving no working citizen of The Community alive.

All the humanity Madison had left... died that night in her murder spree. Covered in blood, she walked back to Olivia determined to save her. She wrapped her in whatever she could find and carried her out of there. She led the rest of the survivors to Eden but Olivia refused to stay and insisted on helping Madison take down The Community. Madison spent the next 6 months nursing Olivia back to health at Eden's medical facility. Olivia turned out to be very resourceful and very good with guns. She was thankful to Madison and refused to leave her side so she began training and learned to fight.

After Olivia was alive and well, Madison left again in search of her missing half. But came across another small prison that housed Tiffany Guinn and Maria Arevalo. She liberated the small prison not leaving any guard alive again. Madison's reputation began to grow within the Community and she became the Raiders public enemy number one. Olivia, Maria, and Tiffany all begged Madison to stop killing everyone after Tiffany found out that people were being drugged... Madison was reluctant but she stopped killing and began looking for a cure. Tiffany was very good at computers and would take blood samples from liberated prisoners to try and find a cure.

These four have been together for years and were family now.

Madison walked into their hanger from her room and smiled seeing Olivia making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine. We missed you at the party last night." She beamed.

"You know," Madison sat at the end of the table. "...that isn't my scene."

"You never get out. Kevin was asking about you." Olivia smiled.

"Mayor Zane? No. I'm not interested." Madison frowned.

"Mads," She walked over and sat. "We've been friends for years and I've never seen you with man. Are you gay?"

Olivia was unable to keep a straight face and laughed. Madison smiled and slapped her on the shoulder holding up her left hand.

"That's right. You're married... To no one or just is afraid to come out."

"If I was gay it would be okay!" Madison winked.

"What would be okay?" Maria asked walking in.

"Mads is a lesbian." Tiffany poked her head in the kitchen.

"It's about time!" Maria laughed. "I thought I was the only one out here."

After breakfast, a workout, and training the women gathered around a large table. Olivia stood at the head and held up some photos.

"The Community was massing in these areas before they took Reynard."

"They are more coordinated and trained now," Madison added. "...I guess it was only a matter of time before they found someone worth a damn to teach them."

"They are massing again," Tiffany showed. "...I think they'll hit Camdon next."

"How do we know?" Olivia reached for the photo.

"We don't." Madison added. "It's just a guess." Madison turned to Tiffany. "Did you get anything from the computers?"

"Still working on it."

"Well... The mayors asked me to come to Ann Menser's office for a meeting today. I'll have the comm on so you guys can listen too. We'll see what they think."

"Will Eden be there?"

"Yea," Madison frowned. "...Tammy, Anna, and their head of security, James."

Olivia's ears perked when Madison said James.

"I'll be going then." She smiled.

"Of course."

"When is that happening today?" Maria asked.

"Now..." Madison grabbed the map and circled a section. "...after my chat with that Raider, we have a prison to hit later"

"Nice!" The other three women cheered.

Madison and Olivia walked out of the hangar leaving Tiffany and Maria sitting in a circle with maps between them. Each map outlined the Community's land and the Republic. These women were like Robin Hood. Stealing from the Community and feeding those in need. Not to mention handling the security for several cities.

"It doesn't make sense." Tiffany frowned.

"What?" Maria asked.

"The Community used to take anyone. Now they needlessly murder and take specific people."

"That new commander..." Tiffany thought. "Three years ago they fought differently. They got him in and started being picky and ruthless."

"No. He is a good fighter but fair. It's the Raiders. They are getting worse."

 **... Camodon City Office ...**

Madison and Olivia stood in the back of a small office where four other people stood shouting. Madison was leaning against the far wall looking at each one unhappy with their attitudes. Olivia was sitting in a chair leaning back rocking slowly reading through some documents.

Tammy, Anna, and James were also standing in the opposite side of the room in silence. Tammy wanted so badly to say something to her daughter but knew now wasn't the time. James was trembling with rage. Madison was one of his best friends and he felt abandoned by her and now after years, here she was.

"I will not bow down to that dictator!" Mayor Ann Menser, of Camdon, yelled.

"Reynard is gone!" Mayor Paul Hanks, of Terrace, yelled. "We're next."

"I agree with Ann," Mayor Magaret Turner, of Outland, huffed.

"Eden will help us. Mads will help us." Mayor Kevin Zane, of Borlan, looked at her.

"Eden will help." Tammy stepped forward.

"What happened at Reynard was despicable." Anna finished. "You started out within Eden. We are in."

"Look," Madison pushed herself off the wall. "...My team and I will help."

"Four cannot beat an army." Mayor Hanks shouted. "Your reputation is as bad as the Raiders!"

"We have beat them before." Olivia snapped.

"If I am just as bad as the Raiders why was I asked here?"

"Because you have saved thousands!" Mayor Zane puffed his chest at Hanks.

"I don't care what you do or what you plan on..." Madison began.

"Just stop." Mayor Menser interrupted. "They are going to hit my town next. MY town!"

"We don't know that." Tammy stepped up. "We'll be there to help in any way."

Madison understood why they were worried but sitting around talking about it wasn't going to fix it.

After the meeting, Madison's father approached her.

"Can I speak to you?" Mike asked.

"Later."

She turned quickly and headed out of the door with Olivia running behind.

"Madison!" Tammy yelled. "You're still a citizen of Eden and our daughter!"

Olivia spun and her chin fell open. This was something she was able to keep secret from her friends until now. Madison stopped and turned slowly around.

"You have ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 3

Spinning.

All he could hear was the sound of crunching metal and glass shattering. When the movement stopped the dust was so thick he began coughing and his eyes burned so badly it was hard to keep them open. He was stuck upside down his weight forcing the seat belt burns to hurt worse.

He was worried. Not for himself, for someone else. A woman. His woman. Was she safe? He needed to make sure.

"J-Jake." A strained voice whispered to his right. "I can't move..."

Jake turned his head and saw a familiar man, his friend, stuck upside down like him. He couldn't make out his face though.

"..." What was his name? "I'll get us out." He assured the man.

Jake flipped out one of his trusty butterfly knives and cut the other man out of his seat before cutting himself loose. With a loud thump and crunching glass they fell to the roof. Jake was now more aware of his body aches, he would have to assess his body damage later, he needed to make sure She was okay.

"Jake!" A woman's voice shouted as she slid to a stop, reaching to help his friend out of the cab.

His heart leapt into his throat. No! He has to make sure she gets out of there! His stomach began to turn thinking of what would happen to her if she were caught. He couldn't let her know he was this worried, she would never forgive him for not worrying about himself first.

"What would I do without you." He joked.

"You'll never have to find out." She added.

He felt a rush of calmness wash over his body. He would never love anyone like he loves her. It didn't matter what happened he knew she would always be there.. He stood uneasy against her shoulder as she helped his passenger up. Together three of them began limping to a stopped jeep.

About 20 yards from the jeep, a missile was fired from an enemy helicopter that rushed passed them, tossing the three of them back as if they were paper blowing in the wind. Jake rolled over and began crawling to his love. He still couldn't see her face but her body was beaten and bloody.

"..." He shouted a name but couldn't hear his voice. "Get out of here!"

"Not...without...you..." She strained as she sat up.

The woman groaned in pain, grabbed onto her ribs and reaching for him.

"...!" He shouted her name but again his voice didn't work. "Run!"

"Jake!" Her voice was music to his ears. "We have to get out of here!"

"Run! Just... Run! Leave me..."

Suddenly several footsteps were running toward them, Jake and his love started maneuvering to their feet. Jake's passenger was quickly yanked away as four large arms then grabbed tightly onto Jake and his girl. He struggled with his faceless captures, he was more worried about his love than himself so he fought the strange men hard to get to her.

Jake shot awake covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Every time was something different, different people except for this one light brown haired female. Every time he couldn't see the female he was so desperate to keep safe and he was so hopelessly in love with her. He never saw her face but was so in love with her his heart ached for days after his dreams. But every time he would say something like "what would I do without you", she would always reply "...you'll never have to find out".

That phrase, her long light brown hair, scars and tattoos. He couldn't make the tattoos out but knew where every one of them were.

"Jacob," A female voice shook him out of his thoughts. "...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Bad dream."

 **... The Next Morning ...**

Chris was standing in front of a group of 8 men. Jake walked up and looked at the men then to Chris.

"What do we have."

"These are the men that had the incident with Madison Welch a week ago."

"Who is the Commander?"

"I am, sir." Paulsin stepped forward.

"So..." Jake scratched his chin. "...explain what they were doing there?"

"Are you dumb?" Kyle Tongu the Raider Commander snapped. "We've been over this."

"I said explain it again." He repeated. "Or I can ask one of them."

"My guys picked up a group of nomads. They were asking for help because they escaped from one of those Republic Prison camps. As they were enroute to the Capitol, the Republic attacked them. Hurting my guys and took the nomads."

"We're going to be late for our meeting. Dismissed."

Jake walked away from Kyle thinking. Since he returned to the Capitol, nothing has made sense. There have been reports after reports of how terrible the Republic is but nothing made sense. All the people associated were registered within the Capitol... they never received any unknown persons. Nothing added up.

"Jake!" A voice rang behind him. "You look like shit buddy."

"I feel like shit."

"Dreaming again?"

"..." Jake just sighed loudly.

"Hey! Drinks tonight?"

"Sure...if i make it through this meeting..."

"I think you will. I saw the agenda. You'll be interested!"

The two men entered a large conference room. They sat in their normal seats and waited. Slowly the room began to fill up. Commander Kyle Tongu walked in and Jake looked away from him or he was going to kill the man. He hated him and his unit of thugs. He still cannot get his dad to answer why they needed Tongu's unit and he will change the subject every time Jake brings it up.

"Commander Ashton." Tongu sneered.

"Tongu." Jake said through his teeth.

"Too bad daddy still won't let your group of pussies out with us."

"You're doing a good job... losing. Maybe I should come out and play."

"Fuck you, you spoiled little shit."

Jake stood, kicking his chair back with his calves. Just as he was about to lay into Kyle, President Greg Ashton walked in. The room grew silent as he sat at the head while his Generals and other security sat.

These meetings would last for hours but Chris was right. This one had Jake's attention from the beginning. After 45 minutes of uninteresting topics, it happened.

"We cannot get ahead of them. They keep stealing resources." Head of Security Larry Polis said. "That woman and her team needs to be stopped."

"What do you suppose we do?" President Ashton sounded uninterested. "Everything you try has failed?"

"I will go, Mr. President." Tongu puffed out his chest.

"No. Your methods aren't working."

"Send me." Jake said simply.

The whole room went silent and they stared between the men.

"Jake..."

"Spare me the lecture, Mr. President. This woman and her team of women," He eyeballed the heads of security. "... have been hanging us out to dry. I took her once and I can do it again."

"She almost killed you."

"I'm stronger now. You want her stopped, send me. I've secured the Northwest for you, let me do the same here."

"Clear the room." President Ashton frowned.

The crowd left the room and Jake motioned for Chris to stay but remained seated.

"Son," The President began. "...what's wrong with you?"

"I'm done being an advisor. I'm a soldier. I need...no. I want to be out there. Chris and I stopped the resistance in the north."

The President looked over at Chris and Chris looked away sheepishly.

"Are things at home okay?"

"Dad..."

"Jake, talk to me."

"I haven't been sleeping well because I'm going fucking crazy sitting here fucking talking about fighting but not doing any." Jake shot to his feet and was pacing.

"Look," The President sat on the table watching Jake pace. "...you got it. You can head a team."

Jake shot a look to Chris.

"No shit." Chris let slip them cleared his throat.

"We have a big ceremony on Friday. I'm sure she'll be popping in. That is your first shot."

"Yes sir." Jake smiled.

He and Chris turned to walk out of the room.

"Jake."

He stopped and turned to his father.

"Yes?"

"Don't let her win and Chris. Keep him level headed."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 4

**... Friday : The Ceremony ...**

Madison stared down at the festivities and stood silently. They equipped themselves with Charlie's newest invention: overcoats outlined with Kevlar and with hoods to conceal their identities. She wore her olive overcoat and had the hood covering her face. Maria was kneeling not far from her in her maroon overcoat, Tasha was sitting on her left foot in her purple overcoat and hand her hands resting on her right knee, and Olivia stood sideways to the right of Madison in her grey overcoat staring down. They watched the parade and announcements silently waiting. No one seemed to notice they were there yet.

Jake was watching from behind the stage waiting for Tongu and his top three men to show but they have been MIA for two days. They had to change some staffing to account for the missing men and this was strange, Kyle was an ass but he was NEVER late.

After making sure every guard was in their place, Jake searched the areas and looked up spotting four people standing on the roof of one of the buildings. He grabbed a pair if binoculars from one of his men and looked at each one. The four all had on a different colored overcoat and their faces mostly covered by a hood. Their forms were women. He suddenly stopped when he saw the person in olive.

Those lips. He knew those lips.

Butterflies began swarming in his stomach and his heart ached as if his second half was so close. He gasped when the cloaked woman smiled. Did she know he was staring at her?

"Jake?" Chris asked then followed his gaze.

"Wait... Is that?"

"I think it's..." Jake's voice trailed off.

The olive cloaked woman stepped out of view, suddenly Commander Tongu and his men were tossed over the side of the three story building with ropes attached to their ankles. As the rope got to it's end they stopped abruptly howling in pain. Blood covered the fronts of their bodies but they were alive.

"Why would she be so bold now?" Chris yelled barely able to hear himself over the crowd.

"I don't know. Let's fucking get there!" Jake yelled back.

People in the crowd were screaming in terror and running at the sight of 4 men hanging from a three story building by their legs. Jake and Chris navigated through the screaming and running crowd to the building and bolted up the steps. Chris eager to capture, Jake wanting to know who this woman was!

When they reached the top of the building the woman in olive was the only one left standing on the edge. The other three were no where to be found.

"Freeze!" Chris pulled his gun searching for the others.

"Freeze!" Jake had his gun on Madison.

Guards shouted from below and Madison couldn't move. Her back was to the two men on the roof behind her but all she could think was...

That voice.

She turned and looked at him, her breath catching in her throat.

It was him. He was alive.

He was older and a lot more muscular than she remembered, but he was still the love of her life. Tears began slipping out of her eyes and she couldn't keep her normal stone cold calm demeanor looking into the face of the love of her life, the man she thought was dead for 9 years.

"I will be leaving here today." She tried to say calmly.

"Who are you?" Jake lowered his gun still staring at her lips and her voice sending vibrations through his body.

There was something about her lips that were so familiar and he couldn't help but want to kiss them immediately. Her voice made his heart stop.

"These men," She began her voice sending chills throughout his body. "...raped, tortured, and sold women from different communities. I'm here to stop them. This is me showing that I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Jake gasped in disbelief. "These men don't share our ideas. They will be punished."

"You're right that they don't share _our_ ideas."

Jake kept taking small steps forward and was standing within a few feet of her now. Still unable to see her face, still just her beautiful full lips. She allowed him to get close and Chris got nervous, the stories he has heard about her he knew this was a terrible idea.

"Commander!" Chris warned.

"Shut it." Jake barked still staring at her.

He saw tear stains on her face and felt like someone was squeezing his heart, he wanted to comfort her, but why? This was his enemy number one. Why was he unable to think clearly next to her, why did he want to wrap his arms around her? She turned so she was fully standing in front of him face to face and stepped off the ledge to be closer to him.

"Commander!" Chris shouted.

"Shut up, Chris!"

Jake reached up and pushed the hood off her face and sucked in a loud breath. She was so stunningly beautiful but what hurt him more was that he knew her face. Her green eyes were wet with tears as she stared at him as though there was so much love behind her eyes... for him. It was unmistakable. He couldn't understand this feeling he was feeling, he felt complete for the first time in 9 years, but why? She reached up and her fingertips brushed his cheek then slowly to his lips. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. His skin tingled where she touched him.

"How do I know you?" He whispered as her hand dropped.

"If you have to ask, I'm long dead to you."

A fresh wave of tears came as she said this because she knew her Jake was dead. She now had to leave or it was certain death. Guards suddenly burst through the doors, guns drawn on the woman.

"Stand down!" Jake yelled.

"No! We have orders to terminate her on site!" One of the men yelled.

One of them then fired a shot, hitting Madison in the chest. She grunted and fell to her right knee but looked up at Jake, she had to see him one last time. His face had a mix of concern and anger, then relief as she removed her hand and he saw that the bullet hadn't made it through. She must have been wearing very small Kevlar under that coat he was thinking.

"I have to defend myself." She warned. "Regardless if you are standing between us."

Madison pulled a small knife and tossed it at the man that shot her, hitting him in the knuckles. He howled in pain, dropping the gun and she was on her feet within seconds, holding Jake hostage.

"I won't hurt you but I cannot be caught. Tongu's men are raiding villages taking all the young women and girls. I have to save them, Jake. I will hurt you if you try to stop me."

Jake spun quickly, now holding Madison with her right arm in front of her body and her left behind her between her shoulder blades. His body was flush up against her and she cursed silently not sure how she let this happen.

"You are under arrest." He said then lost himself within them smell of her hair.

Madison pulled her right arm up and tapped her clavicle and held up three fingers.

"No..." Olivia looked up from her scope.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"Madison wants me to shoot her at the count of three."

"Don't miss." Maria grabbed a pair of binoculars.

"I can't shoot her!"

"Do it. She's in danger!" Tasha shouted.

Madison stopped struggling and shifted her body so her clavicle was lined up with his shoulder.

"Jake," The way her voice said his name sent a chill up his spine. "...at the count of three we're getting shot it was something you taught me and now I understand why you made me do it all those years ago. I cannot let you take me in but... I will be seeing you again."

Jake was trying to think. The smell of her hair was so intoxicating...and familiar. How was she making him feel all these emotions? Who was she to him?

A shot suddenly rang out, The force of the bullet tossed them both to the roof on their backs. Jake's right shoulder and face were covered in blood but his adrenaline was pumping so he wasn't sure whose blood it was yet. Madison elbowed him in the face and rolled away from him onto her feet wrapping a rope around his arm as she rolled. He stared at her bleeding shoulder and it hit him, she let herself get shot to get away from him...he's seen that before but from where?

Their eyes held each other tightly before she disappeared off the roof. He stared wanting to know why she would jump off a building without a rope until he saw the rope securely around his arm. Her weight suddenly pulled him to the edge of the building and he came to a rough stop at the ledge groaning in pain as his shoulder was popped out of it's socket.


	6. Chapter 5

**... Madison : Location : Eden ...**

Madison barely made it to the extraction point because she had lost so much blood. The girls did the only thing they thought they could and headed to the one place they knew could save her...

Maria was speeding toward Eden careful to make sure no one was following her. Tiffany and Olivia were in back working on Madison with the field kits they had but she was still laying unconscious and bleeding heavily. Olivia was sobbing holding a blood soaked rag on Madison's clavicle trembling trying to live with the fact that she did this to Madison.

"Olivia, you did perfect." Tasha tried to make her feel better.

"Maria!" Olivia screamed ignoring Tasha. "Hurry!"

"I see Eden!" Maria shouted.

Maria came to a screeching holt at the gate kicking up dust. The Eden guards surrounded the gates and had guns trained on them, not opening the gate. Olivia jumped out of the back of the jeep holding up her blood soaked hands.

"There is a woman that needs help!" She screamed.

"Madison has been shot and needs medical attention!" Maria stepped out. "Help her! Open the fucking gates!"

James was in with Mike discussing new possible spots for towns and security towers when a guards ran in the office.

"Sir, a jeep just pulled in at a high rate of speed requesting aid. It looks like Maria and three other women."

James and Mike exchanged and look before they both ran out of the office headed for the main gate. There was quite a commotion and yelling going on making them run faster. They ran up the stairs and to the top of the gate looking on the scene. When James and Mike saw Olivia covered in blood they thought she was hurt.

"Open the gates. Let them in!" James commanded. "

But sir..." The Duty Sergeant began.

"Open the fucking gates!" He shouted.

"Open them!" Mike shouted.

"Yes sir." He waved the guards to open them.

As the gates opened, Olivia jumped back into the back of the jeep. Maria pulled through and rushed to the medical center. They piled out and grabbed Madison out of the back. James and Mike ran up panting as the three women pulled Madison's limp body out of the jeep. "

Madison!" The two men gasped.

"That's what Olivia said!" Maria snapped.

"I ran up after. I thought you were hurt!" He pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her.

"Help!" Tiffany strained as Olivia let her half of Madison go to kiss James back.

 **... Jake : Location : Capitol ...**

Jake sat at the bar he has been here for the last 2 days and didn't want to leave. He had this empty feeling inside of him and didn't know how to make it go away. Empty shot glasses sat in front of him and he would gently stack then, then unstack them in silence.

Chris walked in the door and spotted him breathing a sigh of relief. He approached and removed his jacket, sitting next to Jake with a long defeated sigh.

"Your dad has squads out searching for you."

Jake remained silent and took another shot. He hadn't even been home to shower. He was still covered in dust, sweat, and blood. His arm was out of it's sling and Chris could clearly see the rope burns. They looked painful but he didn't want to mention that.

"Jake?" Chris asked.

"She could have killed me." He said suddenly.

"What?" "

Madison Welch. She told me... It's ... I've seen that done before."

"If she survived that or even wanted it on purpose, she's as crazy as they say."

"She could have killed me."

"Why do you keep saying that, Jake?"

"She could have killed me and she was crying as she spoke to me."

"She tried to kill you years ago. Maybe she was surprised to see you alive?"

"When you see someone you killed years later would you cry?"

"I'm not a chick...no. That's why women don't make good Raiders."

"I can't shake this feeling...I think I was someone to her. When I saw her face..." Jake stopped and took another shot. "...I felt like I was home. Those green eyes..."

"Jake, this is treason. Please forget her."

"I can't."

Chris waved over the bartender and had him pour a shot of whatever Jake was drinking. He downed it and sighed.

"I was wrong." Chris smiled.

"About?"

"She being hideously ugly. She was stunning."

"I know... I have to find her."

"Wait... what?" Chris got closer and whispered to him. "Jake, you can't fucking say shit like that."

"Nothing makes sense. Nothing. Every since we've come here." Jake was keeping his voice down because he knew this was treason. "Why haven't we caught anyone?"

"Shit isn't adding up. I'll give you that."

The two turned back to the bar and took another shot.

 **... Madison : Location : Eden ...**

A week passed and Madison was finally able to stand without getting dizzy. She ripped out her iv and jumped out the window, she was never one to stay in the hospital long because her parents would come in and bother her. She was in her black sports bra and black pants but had her arm tightly wrapped to her stomach and knew she would draw attention dressed this way. It was hard to maneuver with her arm tied to her but she needed to be free.

"Stop!" Someone yelled from behind her.

Madison stopped and slowly turned as Olivia walked up and swung to punch Madison in the face but she caught the fist stopping it abruptly.

"Never! EVER make me do that again!"

"You did amazing!" She laughed holding her face with her good hand.

"You almost died!"

"Mads?" A deep voice asked.

Madison looked up as James ran down the steps and stared at her like he found something priceless he had lost. He smiled and hugged her tightly making her groan in pain. He squeezed and picking her up off the ground.

"They'll want to see you." He dropped her.

"I'm sure."

A small woman walked up but was pushed aside when Tiffany and Maria saw Madison.

"You bitch!" Tasha and Maria yelled.

"I know, I know. Later. And you are?"

"Mads, this is Camilla. She helps everyone."

"Your parents wish to speak with you."

Olivia and Tasha gasped. She had been able to keep that little secret from them for all this time.

"Take me to your leaders. Olivia, come with. Maria and Tiffany. Rest."

Madison, Olivia, and James followed Camilla into a large building. They headed down a hall and into a massive room. Mike, Tameka, and Anna sat at a large white table.

"Wow." Olivia asked. "Now this is an office."

Tameka and Mike stood seeing Madison again on her feet.

"Mads." Anna smiled.

"Ma. Da. Anna." She nodded as she addressed each.

"Madison," Tamera walked around the table and suddenly stopped as Madison shook her head.

"Please." She held her hand up. "We can stop with the touching family moments."

"Madison!" Mike snapped.

"Spare me." She snapped back making Olivia jump. "I fight for our people still. I bring you survivors. Take them in and I'll leave."

"You belong here." Anna shot to her feet. "We need you!"

"You have James."

"You abandoned us!" Tamera shouted.

"You abandoned him!" Madison shouted immediately back.

Olivia gasped not know what Madison was talking about. She looked through the faces in the crowd then to James, but he too wouldn't look at her.

"He's dead, Madison." James took a step forward. "Stop this! We fucking need you here!"

"Then how the fuck did I just speak to him!" They gasped at her statement. "Fought him. I had to get shot to get away from him."

"...you just spoke to Jake?" Anna gasped. "My son is alive?"

"That was why you didn't kill him." Olivia stated making James look at her.

"Jake is alive?" Anna asked.

"He didn't know me... So his body is alive but his mind is Greg's." Madison snapped before she stormed out of the room with everyone running behind her.

"Mads stop!" Tamera yelled.

"What are you doing? You have that look in your eye." James grabbed her elbow.

"It's him. I have to know." She replied looking at James.

"No!" He shouted.

As they all made it out of the room, Charlie was standing in the middle of the common area and Madison stopped.

"You saw Jake? Are you sure." He asked her.

"Charlie?" Anna gasped from behind Madison. "I thought you were dead."

"You're alive?" Mike stared.

"Yes. It was him. No question." Madison ignored the others.

"So the new Commander is Jake. Did he know who you are?"

"Not really. He kept acting like he wanted to remember me but couldn't. He kept asking who I was to him."

"It's this memory serum that they've been talking about over the radio waves." Olivia thought. "The Bureau of Genes or something have been working with President Ashton making this stuff. I don't understand what's going on exactly..."

"It's happening in the East Coast." Charlie frowned. "They've been dividing people into these groups. When things don't go their way they use these serums to make sure it goes their way. It doesn't work on some people. I'm thinking Jake is having problems because he cannot be manipulated. He's remembering his old life on top of the one his dad made up for him."

"I have to go get him." Madison looked at everyone.

"Mads." Charlie warned.

"I'll survey him before I go in."


	7. Chapter 6

**... Madison : Location : Hideout ...**

"What the fuck is going on?" Tasha snapped.

"Agreed!" Olivia shouted.

The four women walked into their home and Madison sighed and sat down at the bar.

"My mom and dad started Eden with Anna and my Uncle Charlie. Anna was the wife of Greg Ashton. Their son came with us to build Eden..." Madison leaned back and remembered the last night she saw him. "Jake was my husband. He was in charge of the Military Force. I was in charge of Eden security. We did all the training..."

"We had a great team." Maria smiled at Madison. "We would find out about convoys and.." Maria chuckled to herself.

"Anyway..." Madison cleared the lump in her throat. "...one night we got some bad intel. The Community got smart. They staged a run and had a heli inbound when we attacked."

"We did get some items from them." Maria added.

"Wait..." Olivia was holding her head like it was hurting her. "You were married to Greg Ashton's only son. The commander of his military force... who has been attacking us."

"Stealing our young women... for..." Tasha was stuttering. "..for goodness knows what!"

"That isn't Jake. That's the Raiders."

"Same fucking people!"

"Not at all." Maria shot to her feet. "Jake isn't like that at all! I grew up with him."

"Anyway," Madison said calmly. "...They shot at us. My jeep rolled. Jake's stupid ass wouldn't fucking leave us behind." She could feel her ears burning with anger. "So he came back. The helicopter landed and they got him on board. I crawled out of the jeep and was too dazed to fight back but I tried. They got me into the helicopter too... they slapped a cuff on my wrist." Madison looked at her right wrist and still to this day the scars were visible. "The helicopter took off with both of us on board. He fought and ended up kicking me and a Raider out of the helicopter."

"We started firing at the helicopter to make sure they wouldn't come back." Maria frowned. "We saved Madison that day."

"The Raider and I survived the fall. I ended up stabbing him with the cuff for my left wrist."

Olivia and Tasha just stared between the two women not saying anything. A few silent minutes passed and Madison stood.

"What's the plan?" Maria asked.

"You guys are going on about your business. I'm going to watch over our Commander Ashton."

"I'm coming." Olivia stood. "And there ain't shit you can say about it."

"I'm sure James will have enough to say."

"He didn't tell me any of this. I'm pissed and both of you."

"Well then. Recon." Madison knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

... 3 Months Later ...

Madison and Olivia were watching Jake's every move from a distance and she was ready to go in. She waited for everyone to be in bed but as she went into the garage, Olivia was already suited up waiting.

"You're fucking kidding, right." She smiled.

"O, I can handle this one."

"You can. I'll be off in the distance watching it."

"Deal."

Madison didn't tell Olivia this but she knew she was going to get captured because his security detail was good but it was going to be worth the risk? She chose a pickup truck the team never uses and started it up. Olivia started up one of the dirt bikes and the two women screeched out of the hanger knowing that the roar of the engine was going to wake up her friends. As she looked in the rearview she saw all of them running out onto their balcony waving at her, luckily they were too disoriented to follow.

Madison traveled at a high rate of speed with her lights off knowing she'd be approaching Jake's late night detail soon. Olivia was already up on a hill with her sniper rifle watching.

Madison was ready for this but what she did not know, however, was that Kyle and his Raiders were with Jake tonight. As she saw the headlights in the distance she gripped the wheel tighter, put her seat belt on and got ready.

Jake was in the middle car of three in the back seat getting a quick blow job from one of the four women he and Chris picked up at the bar that night. He was relaxed and leaned back drinking out of a bottle of liquor laughing about a conquest he and Chris were talking about back in Portland. He wanted to be back in Portland. It didn't matter how many women he had after seeing Madison face to face, he couldn't reach any satisfaction. He would finish... but it just wasn't what it used to be.

"Commander?" The driver called suddenly.

"Not...now." Jake's hand gripped the back of the woman's head. He finished a moment later and chugged the rest of his bottle, zipping up his pants. Chris was busy with the two women meant for him and ignored the driver as well. Jake didn't hesitate and called over his second woman and watched as his two made out.

"Commander, you really need to hear this." The driver started again.

"What?" Jake snapped.

"There is a vehicle on the road headed straight at us!"

"What?!" He and Chris asked in unison.

Madison had turned on her lights and was ready for action...until the Raiders opened fire on her. She immediately turned the wheel and ended up sliding right into the side of the first vehicle smashing out the windows of both vehicles. When she saw the red uniforms she realized what a mistake this really was, now it was going to be evading the Raiders.

"It's Madison Welch!" Jake heard over the radio.

"Do NOT kill her!" He immediately called over the comm. "Capture only!"

"Jake?" Chris looked at him surprised.

Madison and the Raider vehicles pulled away from Jake's vehicle in a battle. He watched as they crashed into each other then sped away faster. Madison was obviously trying to leave the scene but the Raiders were not going to let her get away this time. Their vehicle smashed into her truck so fiercely that both of them lost control. Both vehicles began to flip. "

No! STOP!" Jake shouted.

The convoy came to a screeching halt and Jake jumped out of the car staring at the wreckage. He walked a few steps away from the car and stopped.

When the truck finally stopped rolling, Madison cut the seat belt and landed in shards of glass and metal on her right side. Several vehicles pulled up, their headlamps bright and blinding her. She wasn't expecting that sort of introduction.

"The Commander is going to be pissed!" She heard a voice say. "Fuck him! He's too damn soft to lead." A deeper voice barked.

A large muscled hand blocked the light and grabbed her by her throat hoisting her up off the ground through what used to be the windshield. She wasn't sure if her nose was broken but blood was freely exiting it. Small pieces of glass stuck out of her right shoulder, arm, and wrist.

"You have killed so many of my friends, bitch." The muscled man hissed and squeezed. "And you threw me off of a building..."

What amused Madison is that this man was injured too. He must have been in the other vehicle that flipped.

"F-friends..." She strained to speak. "...you guys have...no honor...as for the bu-building...oops..."

The man squeezed tighter and Madison was trying not to make a sounds but her throat burned for air. Footsteps ran up and she heard the voice her ears have been aching to hear.

"Kyle! Let her go!" Jake ordered.

"Why? We kill her and we win." Kyle squeezed harder and she gasped.

"Put. Her. Down." Jake pulled his firearm. "...or I'll put YOU down."

"Commander," Chris held his hand up. "We're no better than him if we start killing each other." She heard the gun cock.

"I won't fucking ask again." Jake growled. K

yle let Madison go and she fell onto the broken glass, coughing for air. "

Cuff her and put her in our car." He looked at Chris.

"In our car?" He questioned thinking of the half nude women sitting in their car.

Jake looked at Chris irritated he kept having to repeat himself.

"Yes sir."

"The President will hear about this." Kyle snapped.

"Go tell him. This is my fucking investigation and I won't let you murder my prisoner." Chris walked toward Madison but was unable to stop Kyle's right hand man, Ben, from kicking her in the face. She was out.

... Location : Eden ...

Olivia, Maria, and Tiffany ran into the compound of Eden. Olivia had rushed home to get the girls together and headed immediately for Eden.

Charlie was leaned over the table and frowned shaking his head.

"We have to go save her!" Olivia shouted. "She's going to hang!"

"Save who?" Tamera asked.

"Madison!" Olivia was confused.

"Is that what the radio chatter has been about?" Mike gasped standing up. "Charlie?"

"Yes. She went after Jake..."

"Yes!" Olivia screeched. "Because you let her!"

"No." Tamera snapped. "We're not going to lose men to go after one foolish girl."

"Foolish girl?" Maria repeated. "She's your daughter! She's helped save thousands of people! The least we can do is save her!"

"Camilla," Tamera smiled. "...please go fetch James."

Camilla ran out of the room.

"Yes! James can help!"

"Olivia." Charlie stood.

James walked into the room confused.

"James," Tamera smiled. "...please remove this woman from this room."

"What!?" Olivia screamed. "Charlie! We have to help her!"

"O." James stated as if warning her.

"No! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"


	8. Chapter 7

**... Location : Prison Cell ...**

Madison woke, her head was killing her. She was sitting on the floor of a cell still covered in blood and her arms handcuffed in front of her body. She saw a small window, it was light outside so she must have been out for awhile. She looked toward the door and met eyes with the guard who narrowed his eyes at her and walked away suddenly. She adjusted her position because her rear had gone numb from sitting the way she had been sitting. Her back was against the wall, her hands by her ankles because she had her knees through the cuffs, her feet planted on the floor, and she rested her chin on her knees.

Jake then entered the cell and Madison looked up at him as he paced in front of her like he wanted to say something but he said nothing. She sighed and looked down to stare at her wrists covered in blood. He opened his mouth to talk but again couldn't find his words.

"You're angry." She chuckled.

"Angry? Angry doesn't even begin to ... What are you doing? This isn't like you to take on the Raiders alone." He shouted.

"You don't know me." She hissed back.

"That is what I don't understand! I've been dreaming about you... Things so real it was like they have happened. I've never met you before but every time I am near you I feel like I'm... Like I've lived a second life with you... I'm losing my mind."

Madison now understood what Charlie had been saying. Why was he being so honest? But as he kept talking and stepped closer, she could now smell the alcohol on him. He was drunk.

"You're right." She said simply. "I am not dumb enough to take them on myself. I've been watching you for months now and didn't realize you traveled with the Raiders."

"I don't." He hissed. "This was just a one off thing... You chose your day to talk to me poorly."

"Clearly."

"Who am I to you?" He knelt to the floor at her feet placing his hands on her knees.

For anyone else this was a deadly move but Madison just swallowed hard with him this close to her. She stared at his hands touching her and tried to focus on anything other than how they made her skin tingle.

"Commander!" Chris flung the door open immediately.

"She won't hurt me!" He said to Chris but kept his eyes on her. "Who am I to you? Because seeing you bloody is making me want to kill someone and if you are my enemy why do I care so badly about your well being?!"

"We used to be on the same side." She began. "Things happened to us and we did fight a lot, on the same side... together. You are probably not dreaming anything...you are probably remembering what we've done. I haven't seen you in 9 years. I thought you were dead." Tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

As she spoke Chris stared. The way she spoke and the way she was looking at Jake, she had this care and love behind her eyes. He had never fought her before but the stories that were told about her he couldn't believe seeing her like this right now.

"But as for who am I to you? Just a friend. We grew up together."

"On what side?" Chris asked suddenly.

Madison reached up with her left hand and wiped away her tears cursing herself for letting her emotions run away. Jake's gaze followed her hand.

"You're married?" He asked.

"I was..."

"Was?" Jake repeated.

"He died."

Jake had saw a ring just like that before but he just couldn't remember where. It was a long time ago but where did he see it?

"What side did you fight for with Jake?" Chris asked again angry that they were ignoring him.

"Does it matter?" Madison looked at Chris.

"Yes."

"It was either this side and I hated the genocide so I left..."

"Fucking traitor." Chris hissed interrupting her.

"Or." She snapped. "...Jake was with the Republic all along until his father had him taken, then given him some sort of memory replacement to forget who he really is and given a false reality to think he is really fighting for the good guys."

Kyle suddenly burst through the door with a grin on his face.

"I'll be taking the prisoner."

"What?!" Jake stood.

Kyle pushed him aside and grabbed Madison by the cuffs pulling her up. She felt the skin break open and hissed at him through gritted teeth. They put a bag over her head and dragged her out of the building. She wasn't sure where they were or how far they walked but when they finally stopped the handcuffs were removed and she was tied to a cold marble post. The bag was ripped off her head and she looked around at the crowd of people staring at her.

"People of the Capitol!" A deep voice shouted. "Everyone here has heard the name Madison Welch. She is now on trial for the murders of several citizens of this fine community along with sever other terrible acts!"

As the man continued to list her charges, Madison looked around the crowd. The people who were dressed nicely stared wanting to see her suffer but the people standing behind them, dressed in drab colors had a different look on their faces. She sympathized with them and she could tell that they sympathized with her. She knew that they were suffering and that the word was traveling. People wanted the Republic to win. She began smiling and winked at the people who were frowning in the back. They began looking between one another confused and looked back at Madison wondering what was going to happen.

Jake and Chris ran out of the building and stared knowing what was about to happen. Jake wanted to stop it but knew he couldn't.

"...how do you plea?" The man shouted.

"You have no authority over me." She shouted. "So do you worst."

Jake shut his eyes hating how defiant she was especially for what she was going to face. Chris gasped at her response and couldn't believe her defiance even now.

"You will suffer as many 50 lashes."

"50...oh man." She shouted to the crowd. "We'll be here awhile."

Madison didn't want to show it but she was a little worried about this. She hadn't been flogged in years and knew it hurt like hell but she couldn't show it. A man dressed all in black walked up with a massive flogger. He cracked it making the crowd gasp.

Jake took a step forward but Chris grabbed him arm.

"Jake, don't. She is the enemy."

"Then why the hell do I fell like I have to protect her?"

"I don't know. You've been acting weird ever since you've seen her."

"Do you think what she said was true?"

"I ... I don't know. The memory serum. What the fuck would that be. We haven't heard of anything like that here. We know they have it."

"Nothing... is making sense."

The flogging began and she tightened up gritting her teeth. She rested her forehead against the marble pole and met eyes with Jake. He wasn't happy and that gave her some comfort, her Jake was still in there somewhere. She watched as he argued with his friend and then he began walking away.

As the flogging continued and the blood began to soak her shirt and pants she still held her own. She didn't make a sound or flinch and Jake couldn't watch anymore.

"I need to ask you a question." Jake frowned but then looked at Chris. "Are you in or out?"

"What?"

"Are you coming with me to save her or staying here." Jake started taking off his uniform.

"Fuck..." Chris started taking off his uniform.


	9. Chapter 8

**... Location : Eden ...**

Charlie was at Madison, Olivia, Tasha, and Maria's hideout. James was there too because he wanted to be there for Olivia. He knew this was going to be hard on them all.

"What?" Olivia stood when she saw them walk in. "What is it?"

"What happened?" Maria stared at Charlie.

Tasha remained silent and was pacing back and forth.

"Well..." Charlie paced. "Before radio chatter was cut. They were flogging Madison in the city square. If I'm right... she didn't last the night once that was done."

Olivia, Maria, and Tasha all began sobbing at the thought of Madison being dead. Tasha fell to the floor and hugged herself. Maria put her head in her hands. Olivia ran to James and slapped him in the face then beat his chest.

"WE SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER HER!" She screamed.

James wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed. They all knew that anytime there is an execution, President Ashton calls for radio silence so they don't know where they are having the execution.

 **... Location : Middle of Fucking No Where ...**

Jake and Chris were just driving the Jeep. Madison was passed out in the back, Jake was driving and Chris was in the passenger seat staring out at the desert.

"What the fuck!" Chris shouted startling Jake.

"What?"

"Stop! Stop the fucking Jeep!"

Jake stopped and Chris jumped out pacing back and forth.

"We had it so good. Great place to live. Food. Alcohol. Women. Yes, the fucking meetings were bullshit. We had it so good!"

"If you like it so much, go back!"

"I can't fucking go back!" Chris shouted. "I'm an accessory to public enemy number fucking one."

"Admit it!" Jake yelled back. "Shit isn't making any sense." He then started coughing.

"Jake?" Chris' tone was softer. "Did you grab your meds?"

"No time. I'll be fine. Let's just get.. back in a...and find Eden."

"I'm not familiar with the map yet. I don't know where it is."

"Just... drive..." Jake was hacking harder now.

Chris helped Jake into the Jeep and they took off in a hurry. He didn't know where Eden was but he was going to find it.

Madison sat up and grabbed Chris by the throat squeezing. He began to fishtail and they spun to a stop luckily the wheels not leaving the ground.

"M-Madison..." Chris gasped for air. "... we saved you..."

"We?" She hissed.

She looked to her right and saw Jake. He was unconscious with a small thin trail of blood falling out of the left side of his mouth.

"What the fuck happened?! Get out! Let me drive!"

Chris switched places with Madison and she spun the tires and headed off in the opposite direction for Eden.

 **... Location : Eden ...**

James had left Olivia and the others to mourn Madison. He wanted to stay but he couldn't mourn her again. He was working the gate when a dust cloud caught his attention.

"What the fuck is that?" He pointed.

"I don't know. Looks like a Raider jeep but it isn't giving off a signal."

"Madison! Open the gate! Get medical ready!"

Chris stared as they approached Eden. They had NO idea it was here. The camouflage that they had up was doing it's job. The door was open waiting for them as Madison flew in and came to a stop in front of medical. She stumbled out of the jeep and into the waiting arms of James. His eyes were wide staring at Jake.

"Jake..." He could barely believe it.

Chris stared at the crowed of people confused. Jake was on the other side.

"Get them into medical!" James shouted. "Who the fuck are you?"

"An accessory to freeing public enemy number one thanks to Jake. Now! Give him the cure to whatever you guys did to him!"

"What?" James and several medical staff gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Madison! 9 years ago shot him with something that he need a weekly serum for. Without it he could die." He said matter of fact but then grew self conscious because of the way everyone was looking at him.

"Charlie!" James yelled. "Those fucking morons were injecting Jake with something. It's killing him. We need to find out what is in his blood!"

Charlie ran up and gasped seeing Jake on the gurney.

"Get him into Medical so I can draw some blood. He's type O positive. I need a lot of it!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Chris' head ached with all of this new information.

 **... Location : The Community Capitol ...**

"Where is Jake?" The President shouted at his men.

"He helped her escape with Chris, sir." Tongu frowned.

"What the fuck happened!" He yelled at his medical staff. "That serum was supposed to knock those fucking memories out of him! I risked his life doing weekly injections... what happened!?"

"We don't know, sir. We need him back for tests.

"You need him back? Fucking find my son!"

"Sir," Kyle looked away when the President shot a look his way. "...what if he has turned?"

"Impossible! He's my blood! He wouldn't do that!"

"Find him. Find Chris. I want them back here fucking yesterday!"

"Yes sir." The group of men all said together before filing out of his office.

Greg picked up a glass that was holding a small shot of whiskey. He tossed it into the wall. He knew he had lost him. He knew he was going to have to kill his own son now.

"Sir..." A male voice said.

"Kyle," Greg sighed not turning around to look at him. "... do not kill him. If you can capture that fucking bitch too. Chris, kill him. I don't fucking need him."

"Yes sir."

 **... Location : Eden ...**

3 weeks passed and Chris didn't know what to think anymore. He was sitting in the chair next to Jake's hospital bed, slumped with his elbows on the arm rests and his hands leaning against his forehead.

"You look like shit." Jake's voice was hoarse.

Chris shot to his feet and he smiled.

"I look like shit?" He laughed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks. Turns out... your dad has been the one injecting you with some sort of mind altering fucking ... I don't even know. I'm not smart enough to get it."

"What?"

"Yea... you needed two blood transfusions. You flat lined on the table once... You're officially healthy."

"What?" Jake said again with more force.

"I know... a lot to take in."

"Madison." Jake tried to sit up.

"She's fine. Pretty banged up from the whole beating and flogging but she snuck out of here a few weeks ago and no one has seen her since."

Charlie walked into the room and smiled at Chris.

"Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Do you remember everything of just my face."

Jake looked away and stared at an odd formation in the floor trying to think.

"Just my face then."

Jake signed and nodded slowly in response.

"Well... I don't think you'll have irreparable damage. I don't know if your true memories will come back of not."

"Where is she?"

"Jake..."

"I'm here because of her. I want to talk to her."

"I'll see if she'll talk."


End file.
